Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 52
by dementedducky
Summary: Another chapter. Enjoy


*Brendan heads home whistling because he's so happy. He's going to be able to have a decent first dance with his man without tripping up or stepping up on Ste's toes and generally making an idiot of himself. He opens the door and finds Ste watching TV*

"Hey babe" Brendan says as he slides in next to him

"Did you do that thing you had to do?" Ste says with a hint of worry in his voice

"I sure did and it's going to be amazing"

Ste gives a little nod and continues watching TV.

"Don't I get a hug from my gorgeous man?" Brendan says with his arms wide open waiting

"Course you do come here" Ste says pulling him in. "I can't wait to see what it is you're doing"

"Well when it's our reception you'll soon understand" Brendan says kissing the top of his head.

Ste inhales the wonderful smell of Brendan and sighs happily knowing that Brendan is all his. The wedding is only two weeks away but most things are all sorted now. Guests are due to arrive the day before and the venue is all booked too as well as the caterer, the DJ and all the other hundreds of things they need for the wedding are all booked.

The boys go to the bakery after lunch and do a bit of painting and fixing. The bakery isn't far from opening either but they want to wait a few weeks after their honeymoon before they open. Brendan has a tool belt hanging loosely around his waist with lots of tools in. Turns out he's quite the handyman when it comes down to it. He's busy screwing a door onto the kitchen whilst Ste paints one of the main walls a lovely blue. Ste has a crick in his neck so he turns to look over his shoulder to try and help and he gets distracted by the sight of Brendan. He's screwing the door on at the top and he's stretching up so that his top is showing off his toned body and his pants are loose and are hanging down a bit showing his pubic mound and bum. Ste's eyes widen and he continues mindlessly painting the wall without watching what he's doing. Brendan catches him staring and laughs.

"You'll catch a fly if you ain't careful Steven"

Ste feels himself blush and closes his mouth. "Sorry, it's just… you look SO sexy with that tool belt on and you're flashing me a lot of that sexy body of yours too. How am I meant to concentrate on painting the wall when you go being all fuckable?"

Brendan raises an eyebrow and gives a little growl. "We could always fuck behind the counter?" He says with a deeper edge to his voice. The voice that always sends a shiver through Ste's body and settles in his cock. Oh god! Now Brendan's done it! Ste thinks to himself as he feels his cock slowly hardening.

He throws down his paintbrush onto the protective cloth below and goes over to Brendan and begins to strip him. Brendan goes to remove his tool belt but Ste tells him to keep it on so he does and they collapse into a passionate heap behind the counter out of sight.

"Oh Brendan!" Ste moans as Brendan starts sucking his cock. He runs his hands through his hair and starts gasping and writhing in pleasure. He mutters Brendan's name over and over again as Brendan enters him and fucks him hard and fast. The air is thick with the smell of sex and despite the slight chill the boys are hot and sweaty. As Brendan comes he tips his head back and shouts "Steven" in his beautiful Irish accent. He leans into Ste's body as he starts coming down but he continues thrusting as he rides out the after shocks and moments later Ste comes and it splashes over Brendan's toned body and hand which has started pumping Ste's cock to keep him going longer and harder. Ste and Brendan collapse into each other and have a cuddle. Ste has one legged over Brendan's waist and the other is intertwined with Brendan's legs. Once they get up and start to get dressed they notice a blue shape on the floor.

"Is that… Did you get paint on ye arse Steven?" Brendan says rolling his eyes and inspecting. Ste looks over his shoulder to see his peachy bare bum. He Can't see it all so Brendan turns him around and laughs. "Steven, you've left a painty arse print on the kitchen floor!"

"Oh crap! What we gonna do now that's brand new"

"Have it like a plaque to say that this is the day WE christened the bakery?"

"It's not funny Bren!"

"It kinda is. I've heard of potato print but bum printing? Now that's a first. Don't worry some turps will get rid of that. What I wanna know is how did you get it on ye arse?" Brendan says pulling on his shirt and heading out to buy some whilst Ste carries on painting making sure not to lean in the paint.

A little while later and Brendan returns with the turps solution and a scouring pad and with a little bit of elbow grease he manages to remove the paint. Once they're done they pack everything away and lock up and head off to get the kids from school.


End file.
